


赔本生意

by LubyankaMailroom



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubyankaMailroom/pseuds/LubyankaMailroom
Summary: 玲於发现自己做了个赔本生意，这让他很生气。
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	赔本生意

**Author's Note:**

> 杀手x保镖  
> 夹杂了各种私货的一篇  
> 灵感来自橘肯吃的top down和电影《王牌保镖》！  
> 我可太喜欢看帅哥玩刀了呜呜呜

-

“汇报情况。”

“沿街一切正常，未发现可疑人物。”

“道路安全，可以通行。”

“空域清理完毕，飞机引擎已启动，随时可以起飞。”

“收到。”

-

玲於在心中长舒了一口气。4月的东京平静且祥和，一切如常。

他拉开车门，护送后座的安田先生走向等候多时的私人飞机。

“安田先生，很荣幸我能代表GENERATIONS安保公司为您提供安保服务。”玲於报以礼貌的微笑，上前恭敬地与安田握手。

安田紧紧握住他的手，咧嘴露出焦黄的一口牙齿，满是赘肉的脸上又多添了几道褶子。肥胖的手指在玲於手间蹭来蹭去，肆无忌惮地揩油，过大的翡翠扳指咯得玲於生疼。

最近总是遇到些奇怪的客户。

玲於有些尴尬的抽回手，后撤半步：“时间不早了，还是请安田先生早些登机，以免——”

以免发生意外。

“砰！”

伴随震耳的枪声，子弹裹挟着强风擦过玲於的脸颊，精准穿过安田的太阳穴，巨大的冲击力瞬间将头颅击得粉碎，脑浆混着鲜血四溅。

玲於的笑容僵在脸上。一旁的空乘人员尖叫起来，现场一片混乱。

Barrett Model 98B狙击步枪，8.58×70mm口径子弹，没有装消音器，5点钟方向。

循着枪声迅速回头，玲於果然看到了罪魁祸首正微笑着对他挥手。那人似乎丝毫不在意暴露身份，只戴了一副墨镜，额前的刘海还染成了蓝绿色，高调张扬，一如其嚣张的行事作风，

真他妈的。

这是看不起我吗？

玲於气得要死，奈何手枪的射程有限，只得冲他竖了个中指。

“客户中枪，重复，客户中枪！狙击手在五点钟方向，别让他跑了！”耳机里传来嘈杂的通讯语音。

然而杀手早已经不见了踪影。

-

玲於接过隼递来的汽水，脸上写满了生无可恋。

“第几次了？”

“本月第四次，”玲於一口汽水下肚，喝出了街边小摊拼酒的气势，“不巧这次出事的客户还是个大财阀。隼，我可能当不了3A级别的保镖了。”

隼有些迟疑：“其实…看那个安田尸体的惨样，你被气愤的家属尸沉东京湾也不奇怪。”

“那可要麻烦您保护我了，记得给个友情价。”玲於使劲瞪他，一句话说的阴阳又怪气。

隼识时务地递出一包薯片，青柠味，玲於的最爱。

“公司已经派凉太去解决问题了，安心在家歇着吧。你也知道的，他办事靠谱。”

“那我这个月的工资呢？不要求全薪，至少得给个基本工资吧。”玲於眼巴巴望着隼。

“上头说要你好好反省，所以…”隼两手一摊，露出一个无可奈何的表情。

这群资本家，我就知道。

玲於一撇嘴。谁让我运气不好被顶级杀手缠上了呢。

“反正那个杀手我们一时也抓不到，他悬赏令上的零有那——么多呢。”隼赶紧安慰他，“拜托，那可是传说中的橘Kenchi诶！你是怎么被他盯上的，快给我分享一下。”

“我怎么知道。”玲於翻个白眼，“你要是这么喜欢他，干脆跟他见个面，求求他别再和我较劲好了。”

“可是我记得你以前很崇拜他——”

玲於拍案而起：“再崇拜也顶不住他天天伤我客户啊！以前至少还留了客户们一条命，这次连个全尸都没给我剩下！我饭碗都要丢了！”

之前崇拜的都市传说突然出现天天妨碍自己工作怎么办，在线等，急。

-

瘫在沙发上掰着手指头盘算之后的生活，玲於心中五味杂陈。

房子是和隼合租的，房租水电费啥的都可以让他付。饭可以去Mandy和龙友家蹭。衣服都够穿，不需要买新的。

剩下的还有啥…等等。

玲於一个鲤鱼打挺站起来，揉着自己的浅金色头发，吓了隼一跳。

“我上个月预订的好几双限量联名款球鞋都要补款了，还有两件喜欢很久的首饰没买！本来还约好了和Mandy去淘古着呢！怎么办啊啊啊啊——”

佐野玲於，一个爱好很多的月光族。

隼好心提醒他：“其实你可以把不怎么戴的克罗心拿出来卖。”

玲於一口否决：“谁也别想动我的衣服首饰和鞋。”

“那你干脆去做保安吧，工资稳定还不用拼命，多好。”

“你怎么不建议我去街头卖艺。”玲於伸手给了隼的后背一拳。

正说着，亚岚从门口探出个脑袋：“玲於，来了个要员保全的私活，点名要你。”

“几级的？你知道我只接A级以上委托。”

“都这时候了你还管几级？有人找你就不错了。”亚岚一脸不解，“虽然是B级任务，但是客户承诺直接给你账户打30w呢！只是开车把他从东京送到神奈川，这样的好事哪里找？”

“请队长您把任务资料发过来，谢谢。”

没人会和钱过不去，尤其是现在这样一个节骨眼上。

-

星期五晚上8:00，玲於按照客户T先生的要求到达约定的地点。离见面时间还有半小时，他习惯性地下车巡视四周，以确保一切安全。

玲於实在不明白为什么T先生要约在这里碰头。一个废弃的工厂，年久失修，在昏暗的灯光下显得格外阴森破败。这难道就是有钱人的奇怪爱好？

然而没走几步，玲於就发现了不对劲。湿润而清新的雨后空气中本不该有这种味道。

是血。

似乎还能听到细小的呻吟声。

不是吧，自己已经落魄到连私活都要失败了？

玲於循着声音一路小跑，越来越近了，就在——

在那。

满是血污的土地上横七竖八地躺着许多人，血腥味与呻吟声都是从这里传来。闪烁的路灯下站着一个人，正倚着灯柱擦拭手里的什么东西。

一位完美的、优雅的绅士，仿佛下一秒就要拉起心上人的手踏入舞池。

如果忽略他那满是红色血迹的白衬衫和手中亮闪闪的刀具的话。

Kenchi听到脚步声后抬头，向他礼貌地一笑：“来得还挺早的。”

玲於一愣：“你该不会是又把我的客户杀了吧！”

“怎么会呢。”蝴蝶刀在 Kenchi骨节分明的手里挽了个漂亮的刀花，结束了最后一个苟延残喘之人的性命。

Bench Made 42，早已经停产的款式，有价无市。

他优雅地擦拭手上的血迹，穿上早已准备好的西装外套，伸手理了理自己凌乱的刘海。

玲於看着他，傻在原地。

男性，身高180，深蓝色西装，背着一把大提琴。T先生是这样描述自己的。

眼前这个大名鼎鼎的杀手橘Kenchi，男性，身高180左右，身边有个装着Barrett Model 98B的大提琴盒子。完美符合T先生的描述。

Kenchi笑出了声，向他伸出一只手。

“我们可以出发了吗，小保镖？”


End file.
